Mi tesoro (DiaMaru)
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Luego de años estudiando en Tokio, Dia se da cuenta de lo sola que se siente con su supuesta tranquilidad. Un día de rutina en el que va a ver libros a una librería, se encuentra con Hanamaru y poco a poco ambas van desarrollando lazos y emociones que terminarán por revelar un triste pasado y un gran sentido de protección. Pero, ¿se despertará también el amor? (Dia x Hanamaru)


Kurosawa Dia se había graduado con honores de Uranohoshi y, al haber sido la presidenta del consejo, tuvo suficientes créditos para aplicar a una universidad de su elección. La joven de ahora 22 años estudia literatura en la universidad de Tokio, en la que ya cursa su último año. Dia decidió no tener distracciones durante su vida universitaria ya que sabía que tenerlas la haría bajar sus calificaciones y, peor aún, podrían haberla hecho cometer varios errores.

Desde que ella, Mari y Kanan se salieron de Aqours, nada era lo mismo de antes. Mari viajó y terminó sus estudios en Italia, mientras que Kanan terminó heredando el negocio de su padre. En ocasiones, Dia sentía una inmensa nostalgia y deseaba volver a aquellos días en que las tres podían pasear por las playas de Uchiura, riendo y a veces pasando vergüenza por las ocurrencias de Mari. Todo aquello había quedado en el pasado.

Aquel día era viernes por lo que Dia terminaba sus clases temprano y, cuando aquello ocurría, le gustaba pasear por las atestadas calles de Tokio viendo las tiendas y alguna que otra librería para actualizar su minibiblioteca. Esta chica disfrutaba leer en demasía. Cada vez que la peli negra veía a una chica peli roja no podía evitar pensar en Ruby, a quien no ve hace meses y no puede evitar extrañar demasiado. Sin embargo, el saber que su pequeña hermana estaba siendo más independiente y valiente la llenaba de orgullo, pero también la hacía sentir una inmensa tristeza.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora... — susurró para sí.

Con un pesado suspiro, Dia entró a la librería que siempre concurría con la esperanza de encontrar algo de su agrado. Afortunadamente aquel lugar traía de vez en cuando nuevos libros y revistas, por lo que nunca se encontraba con lo mismo de siempre. La joven agradecía tener un poco de dinero mensual para gastar en libros, pero puede que tenga que comenzar a buscar un nuevo estante de libros para su hogar, ya que el actual se está quedando sin espacio. Dia pensó que aquel día iba a ser igual que todos los anteriores, sin embargo, cuando vio a una chica de cabello color miel castaño con lentes y estatura baja, no pudo evitar pensar en Hanamaru, la mejor amiga de su hermana.

—¿Hanamaru-san? — susurró la mayor, no pudiendo evitar su curiosidad respecto a si se trataba de ella o no.

—¿Dia-san? — La joven alcanzó a escuchar la mención de su nombre y, al voltearse, se encontró con una sorprendida Dia. —En verdad es usted zura.

—... — Dia no sabía si reír o saludar a Hanamaru, sobre todo porque, a pesar de todos estos años, sigue utilizando esa graciosa pero adorable muletilla.

—¿T-Tengo algo en mi rostro zura? — la castaña entró en pánico y comenzó a buscar por un espejo en su bolso.

—¡N-No! Lo lamento, debí haber saludado en lugar de quedarme observando... — la mayor dio una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, lo cual tranquilizó a Maru.

—Hace años que no la veo zura, en verdad ha cambiado... — la penetrante pero inocente mirada de la castaña puso algo nerviosa a Dia.

—Ejem, por cierto, disculpa si suena algo rudo de mi parte, pero ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estabas estudiando en otra cuidad...

—Bueno, a decir verdad, la Universidad de Hokkaido es muy buena, pero... — la forma en que desvió la mirada indicó que no quería hablar del tema.

—Hanamaru-san...

—Decidí transferirme zura, era lo mejor — la amarga sonrisa que dio la castaña hizo entender a Dia que detrás de todo esto había una situación dolorosa y que ella no estaba en su lugar para presionar por más información.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo? Hay un café muy bueno por aquí cerca — dijo la peli negra con una amable sonrisa.

—¿En serio? ¿No estaré interrumpiendo algo zura?

—¿Interrumpir? Por supuesto que no — rio Dia — me gustaría conversar contigo, después de todo, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que te vi...

—B-Bueno, de ser así, me gustaría acompañarla zura...

—Bien, vamos entonces...

Ambas salieron de la librería con una mezcla de emociones. Maru no sabía por qué estuvo a punto de compartir algo que había mantenido en secreto por mucho tiempo, y Dia comprendió lo sola que se había sentido durante años, por lo que estaba agradecida de haberse encontrado con Hanamaru.

Caminaron por unos silenciosos minutos hasta el café que Dia había recomendado. Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron de lo casi vacío que estaba.

_Debe ser por la hora,_ pensó Dia, siendo las 14:30 hrs de un viernes. La mayoría seguía trabajando.

Cuando localizaron una mesa vacía cercana a una ventana, se sentaron frente a la otra. Maru estaba un poco nerviosa pero no se le veía incómoda, lo que tranquilizó a Dia un poco. En cuanto alguien fue a su mesa para tomar sus órdenes, Maru no sabía qué hacer. Había olvidado que no podía gastar más dinero debido a que lo estaba guardando para la comida de la semana. Ella también vivía sola, pero parte de su dinero se iba en arriendo.

—¿Hanamaru-san? ¿Ocurre algo? — al ver lo aproblemada que se veía su kouhai la mayor entendió su dilema — No te preocupes, yo te invito hoy.

—P-Pero...

—Nada de peros, yo fui quien te pidió venir conmigo después de todo — la sonrisa de Dia hizo que Maru cediera esta vez, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda.

Una vez tomaron su orden, Dia observó detenidamente a Hanamaru y se sorprendió al notar los obvios cambios por los que la menor había pasado. Estaba mucho más alta, casi de su misma estatura. Su rostro se veía mucho más delgado y su cuerpo y extremidades más alargados. En verdad se había convertido en una hermosa joven.

—Ehm, ¿Dia-san? — La peli negra salió de su estupor y se disculpó por haberse quedado observándola.

—Ejem, bueno, cuéntame... — le costó un poco encontrar las palabras correctas, pero intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo — ¿Qué te ha parecido Tokio? Sé que vinimos aquí un par de veces cuando estábamos en Aqours, pero... es diferente ahora, ¿no?

—Lo es... — la nostalgia invadió a ambas jóvenes ante la mención de Aqours — la verdad, he estado arrendando un departamento cerca de aquí, pero, a pesar de que es pequeño, es un tanto caro, por lo que tuve que buscar un empleo a tiempo parcial para cubrir mis gastos...

—Suenas cansada, ¿está todo bien? — Dia iba comprendiendo poco a poco la situación de Hanamaru y se sentía un poco culpable de haberla hecho venir con ella, quizás debió ser un poco más clara desde el principio.

—Sí zura, estoy bien — la castaña emitió una sonrisa dulce y sincera, no pareciera que estaba mintiendo.

—Me alegra saberlo, pero quiero que sepas que, si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo — quizás era porque Hanamaru ha sido la amiga de su hermana menor, pero la intención de la mayor de ayudar a Hanamaru era genuina.

—Muchas gracias zura — sonrió ampliamente la joven — Por cierto, Dia-san, ¿en qué universidad está? Ruby-chan me contó hace unos meses que usted está en su último año de literatura zura...

—Estoy en la universidad de Tokio, en el campus Hongo, en la facultad de letras y humanidades. Por cierto, me dijiste que te transferiste, ¿dónde exactamente? Deberías estar en tu tercer año, ¿verdad?

—Lo estoy... — suspiró — estoy en Hongo, usualmente tengo clases en el edificio B y C, donde cursan los primeros tres años de la carrera. Usted está en el A, ¿verdad?

—... — Dia aún intentaba procesar la información — ¿Cómo es que no te he visto este semestre? Recuerdo haber visitado esos edificios un par de veces, sé que diez kilómetros de campus es bastante, pero aun así...

—Es porque me voy de inmediato a penas terminan mis clases zura. Mi trabajo comienza en las tardes y no puedo llegar tarde zura.

—Entiendo...

Dia tuvo la sensación de que Hanamaru estaba intentando desviar el tema, pero no intentó presionarla, supongo que la joven estaba pasando por malos momentos.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que sus órdenes llegaron. Dia disfrutó de un café con leche junto a un pastel de macha, mientras que la castaña comía vigorosamente un pedazo de torta de chocolate más una taza de chocolate. Dia, en ocasiones, sonreía por lo infantil que se veía Hanamaru al comer, pero la preocupación y la curiosidad la invadían poco a poco ¿Estará comiendo bien? ¿Estará durmiendo bien? Eran las preguntas que ella misma se hacía cuando veía la forma en que la menor comía, como si no lo hubiera hecho en días.

—Demonios... — susurró.

Dia no logró sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza incluso cuando Maru se despidió y siguió su propio camino. Dia tenía el impulso de seguirla y averiguar todo de una vez, pero su juicio la hizo recapacitar. No estaba bien invadir la privacidad de alguien más incluso si conocía a esa persona. Al menos tenía el consuelo de tener el contacto de Maru, el cual la castaña le dio antes de salir del café. A regañadientes, la mayor se dirigió a su departamento que, gracias a sus padres y al trabajo duro que ha hecho por años, era suyo, por lo que no pagaba renta. No era la gran cosa, pero era suficientemente espacioso como para que viviesen 2 personas sin chocar entre ellas. Muchas veces pensó en tener una compañera de cuarto, pero desechó la idea en cuanto vio su privacidad y tranquilidad amenazadas.

Dia llegó a su departamento algo cansada mentalmente, no porque fuese su último año de universidad y tuviera que presentar su tesis, sino por la enorme preocupación que sentía en ese momento. Nunca le había pasado algo parecido con alguien que no fuese Ruby o su propia familia, por tanto, esta situación era un tanto desconcertante para la mayor.

—Hanamaru-san... — dijo en cuanto su cuerpo se desplomó en su cama.

* * *

Hanamaru llegó al pequeño departamento luego de unos minutos caminando. Si bien el lugar quedaba cerca del centro de Tokio, no era el más seguro de la ciudad, por lo que era necesario tomar medidas de precaución. Maru abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró cuidadosamente, inspeccionando cada rincón con la vista ¿Por qué llegaba a su propio hogar con tanto miedo? Hace un par de días, alguien entró al departamento de al lado; se escucharon gritos de auxilio, gritos de una mujer siendo maltratada por su, aparentemente, pareja. Maru no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si involucrarse o dejar que el escándalo cesara. Su conciencia le ganó y terminó llamando a la policía, la cual llegó, afortunadamente, de inmediato y lograron capturar al hombre y encerrarlo. Cuando Maru salió de su departamento ya todo había terminado, vio a su vecina completamente golpeada y maltratada, incluso parecía tener una herida de gravedad. Vio cuando la llevaban en una ambulancia al hospital y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, vio una mezcla de ira y agradecimiento en los ojos de aquella mujer. Maru tuvo que hablar con la policía para explicarles qué había pasado; los hombres le agradecieron haber hecho la llamada o sino aquella mujer habría muerto. Hanamaru, luego de despachar a los policías, se encerró en su departamento y lloró desconsoladamente. Se sentía culpable por no haber llamado de inmediato, por haber dudado, pero parte de ella sabía que no había más que hacer. Pasaron unos días para que lograra salir tranquila del lugar, sin saltar por miedo al más mínimo ruido. Fue entonces que se encontró con Dia en aquella librería y, para ser sincera, se alegró mucho de haberse encontrado con alguien que conocía, con alguien con quien había compartido momentos inolvidables.

—Ser adulta es horrible zura… — susurró para sí una vez se recostó en su cama.

Aquella noche tenía que ir a trabajar. Hanamaru se desempeñaba como camarera en un restorán que abría solo en las tardes y noches, ya que consistía en un bar karaoke. Le gustaba estar ahí, sus compañeras eran amables y se ayudaban entre sí, no podría pedir más. Sin embargo, una parte de ella anhelaba vivir tranquila, deseaba no tener que arriesgarse en las noches sólo para poder comer al día siguiente. Maru, a veces, no comía debido a lo ocupada que estaba y resultaba irónico siendo que en sus días de escuela lo que más disfrutaba hacer era precisamente eso, comer. Debido a eso, perdió bastante peso, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se alargara más y pareciese más alta y, aunque le gustaba cómo se veía, de repente deseaba darse un gusto en comida, pero no le alcanzaba.

Cuando terminó el turno, Maru salió muy deprisa del bar para intentar llegar a salvo a su departamento. Sin embargo, al ser ya las 00:30, ella sabía que era muy peligroso estar sola en las calles.

—No hay otra opción zura…

Caminó rápidamente hacia su departamento, el cual estaba a un par de cuadras del bar, por lo que no debería tomarle tanto tiempo. Hanamaru estaba casi corriendo, asustada, impaciente y ansiosa por llegar a salvo a su hogar. Cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella se alarmó y apresuró aún más sus pasos. Intentó no mirar atrás, no demostrar más miedo del que tenía. Sentía lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, pero sabía que tenía que ser valiente, que había la posibilidad de que no hubiera nadie malintencionado detrás de ella, pero el temor le ganó y comenzó a correr. La menor corría y corría con prisa, su corazón latía con fuerza de lo agitada que estaba. Se suponía que Japón era un país seguro, pero últimamente han ocurrido muchas cosas, por lo que es natural asustarse.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta de su departamento, entró y la cerró con fuerza, poniendo todos los seguros que esta tenía. Cerró las cortinas y se aseguró de que todo estuviera tal cual lo dejó cuando salió. El sonido de su celular la alertó tanto que cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, pero en cuanto notó que solo se trataba de su celular, verificó la llamada, era Dia.

—¿D-Dia-san? — su voz sonaba temblorosa.

_—¿Hanamaru-san? ¿Está todo bien? Suenas algo alterada… _

—Y-Yo… Yo… — Hanamaru comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—_Hanamaru-san_…

Todo lo que la menor pudo escuchar fueron palabras de consuelo por parte de Dia, palabras que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento, pero lo que más anhelaba era un abrazo.

—L-Lamento eso zura… — dijo en cuanto se calmó.

—_No tienes de qué disculparte, Hanamaru-san… Está bien, es bueno llorar a veces. _

Hanamaru se sentía agradecida de la comprensión de Dia, estaba infinitamente agradecida de haberse encontrado con ella aquel día. Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales finalmente se calmó, Hanamaru comenzó a preguntarse por qué Dia la había llamado a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Dia-san? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—_Por supuesto, dime… _

—¿Por qué me llamó a esta hora? La verdad, no es que me moleste, pero me sorprende que usted esté despierta a estas horas zura…

—_La verdad… me quedé muy inquieta luego de nuestro encuentro hoy, presentía que algo te había pasado… pero no quería presionarte a decirlo. Mi preocupación aumentó y no aguanté más, debía llamarte… y me alegra haberlo hecho, Hanamaru-san…_

Hanamaru abrió su boca de la sorpresa, la verdad es que siempre supo que Dia era una persona observadora, pero nunca pensó que se notaría tanto.

—¿Puedo… ir a su casa zura?

* * *

Dia no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero en cuanto escuchó la petición de Hanamaru de visitarla, aceptó de inmediato e incluso se ofreció a ir a buscarla, a lo que Hanamaru accedió de inmediato. Dia ya tenía licencia de conducir, por lo que también tenía su propio auto. Lo usaba poco, por lo que no tenía grandes gastos en gasolina, por eso agradecía tenerlo en ese momento. Dia se demoró unos quince minutos en llegar donde vivía la menor y, para ser sincera, se asustó y preocupó aún más al ver el ambiente en el que la joven vivía. Comenzó a preguntarse qué tipo de cosas ha vivido la menor en ese barrio, sobre todo al notar las curiosas miradas de algunos vagabundos del sector. La mayor llamó por celular a Hanamaru para decirle que estaba fuera del lote de departamentos y le causó ternura ver que Hanamaru abrió la puerta a penas le contestó la llamada. La forma apresurada en que la joven bajaba las escaleras y lo ansiosa que se veía hacía que la mayor quisiera abrazar y tranquilizar a la menor, que todo estaría bien, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

—Gracias por esto zura…— dijo Hanamaru en cuanto puso su bolso con ropa en el asiento trasero del auto.

—No me agradezcas, Hanamaru-san, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Ambas habían llegado al acuerdo de que Maru se quedaría con Dia durante el fin de semana ya que había muchas cosas de las que querían hablar o al menos ese era el plan de Dia. En realidad, fue Dia quien insistió en que Maru se quedase con ella por un par de días y, aunque siempre le gustó la idea de tener su propio espacio, con Hanamaru era diferente.

Durante el trayecto al departamento de Dia ninguna dijo palabra alguna, quizás por la situación o por querer reservar todo tipo de charla para cuando estén a salvo. Dia no estaba al tanto de que Maru la observó todo el tiempo; se quedaba admirando las facciones de la mayor y cómo su rostro denotaba preocupación. La castaña se sintió un poco culpable al provocar eso en Dia, pero parte de ella se alegraba de que la peli negra fuera así con ella.

—Ya casi llegamos… — mencionó Dia.

Mientras Dia estacionaba el auto en su estacionamiento designado, la menor se quedó observando el edificio, la verdad era completamente distinto al que en ella vivía, pero aquello fue causa únicamente de sorpresa y alegría, Maru estaba feliz de que su senpai viviera bien.

Una vez ambas bajaron del auto y pasaron al vestíbulo del edificio, el guardia de la recepción saludó amablemente a Dia, la cual reciprocó el saludo con una sonrisa. Se introdujeron al ascensor y la mayor de ambas seleccionó el piso 7 del edificio, era un total de 15 pisos. Bastaron un par de segundos para que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran en el piso seleccionado. La peli negra avanzó por el pasillo con Hanamaru detrás de ella hasta llegar al departamento.

Cuando ambas entraron, Hanamaru observó el lugar con un brillo en sus ojos, lo cual Dia encontró adorable y gracioso a la vez. La joven de cabello castaño pidió permiso para entrar y lo primero que hizo fue admirar el balcón que el lugar poseía donde se podía admirar parte de la ciudad. Al ser tarde, la ciudad estaba adornada por múltiples luces tanto en edificios como calles, dándole un toque casi mágico a la vista desde la altura. Dia estaba agradecida de que no hubiese un edificio frente al suyo ya que, de lo contrario, arruinaría aquella vista que Hanamaru tanto estaba disfrutando. Al percatarse de que la menor estaba comenzando a sentir frío, la peli negra decidió hacer uso de su cortesía.

—Hanamaru-san, ¿te gustaría beber té?

—Lamento las molestias Dia-san, pero sí, me encantaría…

La peli negra sabía que la menor no podía evitar ser formal con ella, pero ya estaba empezando a molestarle tal formalidad.

_Sé paciente Dia, sé paciente_.

La castaña se sentó en la pequeña mesa de comedor esperando el té y, aunque se ofreció a ayudar, Dia denegó tal acción aseverando que Hanamaru era su invitada, por tanto, la tratará como tal. En cuanto ambas tenían su taza de té servida, procedieron a beber calmadamente de él. Dia dio un pequeño sorbo a su té y decidió que ya era hora de ir al grano.

—Hanamaru-san…

—… — por el tono de voz de Dia, Hanamaru sabía que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas.

—Quisiera disculparme de antemano si esta conversación te hace sentir presionada, pero, en verdad me preocupa tu bienestar… ¿Podrías contarme qué sucede?

Hanamaru se quedó en silencio unos minutos. No miraba otra cosa que sus manos o la taza de té frente a ella, pero cuando se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a la mujer frente a ella, supo que era hora de ser honesta.

—Antes que todo, quisiera que supieras que no me estás obligando a nada, Dia-san… porque yo elegí contarte la verdad zura…

—… Bien — la peli negra relajó su postura.

—La verdad es que… he estado viviendo de una manera un tanto… inapropiada zura.

—¿A qué te refieres con inapropiada?

—¿Ha notado que mi cuerpo se ve mucho más delgado y alargado que antes? — Dia asintió — es por una mala alimentación zura. Mi sueldo no me alcanza para costear la renta de mi departamento, mensualidad, gastos comunes y comida… a veces he tenido que sacrificar el comer con tal de poder contar con todo lo demás…

—… — Dia apretó sus puños con impotencia debajo de la mesa. Sentía su mandíbula haciendo presión.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie zura… siquiera a mis padres que siguen viviendo en Uchiura.

—Entiendo — dijo después de suspirar pesadamente.

—Eso no es todo zura… — Hanamaru se estaba sincerando demasiado rápido y estaba al tanto de ello, pero no podía detener sus palabras — mencioné que tuve que transferirme de universidad, ¿verdad? — agachó la mirada ante la mención de aquella situación.

—Hanamaru-san… — Dia no sabía si detenerla o no, sentía que toda esa información era demasiado personal, pero no sé podía dar el lujo de interrumpir a la menor.

—La verdad es que…yo… — la menor se mordió el labio intentando suprimir su llanto, pero falló — Lo siento mucho, Dia-san…

Dia se levantó de su asiento y fue junto a la castaña, pero no sabía cómo proceder. Tenía ganas de abrazar a la menor y consolarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien y que no era necesario decirlo todo en ese momento. Por el momento, Dia sabía que quería ayudar a la menor en lo que acababa de saber; sin embargo, tendría que hablar detenidamente las cosas con Hanamaru. La peli negra estuvo tanto tiempo pensando en lo que seguía que no se percató de que Maru tenía su rostro en el pecho de Dia. Fue en ese instante en que la mayor rodeó a Maru con sus brazos y acarició suavemente su cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Hanamaru lograra calmarse. De hecho, Dia sintió que el cuerpo de Hanamaru se estaba recargando demasiado en ella y fue ahí cuando se percató de que la menor se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar.

—Hanamaru-san… — susurró con pesar.

Cuidadosamente logró cargar a la menor en su espalda y la llevó hasta su habitación. La recostó en la cama y la cubrió con el cubrecama. Mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de la menor, Dia sopesó todo lo ocurrido y lo que Maru le confesó. Le inquietaba que hubiese aún más cosas por considerar en la vida de Hanamaru, pero lo que más le dolía era ver cómo aquella dulce y alegre chica de hace unos años atrás se había convertido en una joven herida cuya vida la había golpeado muchas veces.

—Yo te protegeré… — dijo Dia, sintiendo cómo la impotencia y la rabia se apoderaban de ella.

Al día siguiente, Hanamaru abrió lentamente sus ojos debido a que la luz del sol se estaba asomando entre los espacios que dejó libre la cortina. Cuando se incorporó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido para ella, aquella no era su habitación y mucho menos su departamento. Comenzó a observar a su alrededor con un poco de ansiedad e incluso saltó de sorpresa cuando alguien abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto.

—Buenos días, Hanamaru-san, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Zura? — Maru aún estaba perpleja por la situación, pero lo que la sorprendió aún más fue ver a Dia usando un simple jersey y pantuflas.

—¿Hanamaru-san? — Dia la observó con curiosidad debido a que la menor aún no le respondía.

—¡Z-Zura! — al fin reaccionó Hanamaru — L-Lamento eso, Dia-san...

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estés confundida — rio.

—E-Estoy bien, gracias... ¿Qué hay de usted?

—Me encuentro bien, desperté hace un par de horas a trotar... necesitaba despejar mi mente — cuando mencionó aquello, Dia demostró inquietud.

—Por cierto, si yo estoy aquí... ¿Dónde durmió usted?

—Oh, bueno, dormí en la habitación de al lado ya que, por alguna razón, te terminé trayendo a mí habitación, pero me di cuenta cuando ya te había... ehm, arropado — dijo lo último con un leve sonrojo. Hace mucho tiempo que no daba explicaciones luego de hacer algo.

—Y-Ya veo... — Hanamaru desvió la mirada unos segundos, ella también portaba un tenue sonrojo.

—Ejem, b-bien, ¿te parece si vamos a tomar desayuno?

—¿Aún no come zura?

—En realidad... n-no tenía hambre, por eso te esperé — rascó tímidamente su lunar.

—Hehe~ — Hanamaru sabía que Dia hacía ese gesto cuando no quería ser completamente honesta, por lo que siempre pensó que era adorable.

—E-En fin, puedes darte un baño y después ve al comedor en unos minutos...— sin más decir, se retiró de la habitación.

—Dia-san no ha cambiado mucho, ¿eh? — rio lo más silenciosamente posible con tal de no ser descubierta.

El día pasó muy rápido para ambas jóvenes, sobre todo porque se divertían mucho juntas al tener algunas cosas en común. Al estudiar ambas la misma carrera trataban de intercambiar opiniones respecto a ciertos autores y libros de épocas y géneros específicos, actividad que les llevó horas. Cuando Dia se percató de que se estaba acercando la hora de cenar, dio un vistazo a la menor, quien estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros que Dia le recomendó.

—¿Será el momento indicado para decirle? — susurró para sí.

La mayor había llegado a una importante decisión durante la noche, razón por la cual no logró dormir bien en lo absoluto y, en estos momentos, se sentía muy cansada. Dia se acercó tranquilamente hacia Hanamaru y, cuando esta se percató de la proximidad de la mayor, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro que había frente a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dia-san?

—Hanamaru-san... yo... — aclaró su garganta — la verdad es que, anoche cuando te dormiste, me quedé unas cuantas horas pensando en algo y se me ocurrió una idea que podría ayudarte con tu situación actual...

—... — Hanamaru recordó todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, sobre todo la forma en que desahogó sus penas frente a Dia.

—¿Te gustaría vivir aquí, conmigo?

—... — Maru se quedó helada, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ni cómo responder.

—Sé que suena apresurado, pero, realmente me gustaría...

—¿Por qué? — exclamó con un tono seco.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? ¿Por qué sacrificarías la tranquilidad que tanto amas para ayudarme? — Hanamaru no entendía, no lograba comprender la razón detrás de toda esa amabilidad. Ella sabía que Dia era una persona bondadosa, pero esto es llegar demasiado lejos.

—¿Acaso necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien preciado para mí y que fue parte de uno de los momentos más agradables de mi vida? — Dia no solía sincerarse mucho cuando le pedían justificar sus razones, pero aquella ocasión era diferente, ella necesitaba ser clara para que Maru entrara en razón. Estamos hablando de una de las únicas personas que la enfrentó cuando le hacía daño a Ruby por la influencia de su pasado.

—... — Hanamaru se quedó en silencio mirando a Dia. —¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura... mientras antes te vayas de aquel lugar, mejor — Dia sonrió dulcemente.

—Mou... — Hanamaru sintió lágrimas caer nuevamente — Todo lo que haces es hacerme llorar zura...

—... — con una amable sonrisa, Dia se acercó sin dudar a Hanamaru y la abrazó con gentileza.

—G-Gracias... Dia-san... muchas... gracias...

—Bienvenida a casa, Hanamaru-san...

* * *

Luego de haber pasado unos días, el papeleo para terminar el contrato de arriendo y la mudanza de las pertenencias de Hanamaru al departamento que desde ahora compartiría con Dia había sido finalizado, por lo que ahora, oficialmente, son compañeras de cuarto. Dia se alegraba de ver sonreír a la menor, sobre todo cuando se daba cuenta de que compartían más gustos literarios de lo que ambas imaginaron. Sus charlas se basaban en debates sobre ciertos libros y autores y, a pesar de que algunas veces solían ser discusiones largas y un tanto disputadas, terminaban riendo al final de cada intercambio.

Aquel día era jueves y ya habían cumplido un mes como cohabitantes. Se sorprendieron de que los jueves era el día en que tenían clases en el mismo horario y edificio, sólo que en clases distintas, por lo que podían fácilmente juntarse durante los breaks para almorzar o simplemente conversar. Ninguna parecía cansarse o hartarse de la presencia de la otra, lo cual era una muy buena señal; sin embargo, Dia comenzó a notar cambios en Hanamaru, cambios que sólo ella notaría, pero se preguntaba qué estaba causando que la castaña de repente fuese misteriosa y tan silenciosa. Lo más curioso respecto a Hanamaru, es que cuando la ha sorprendido escribiendo algo y Dia quiere acercarse, la menor esconde de manera inmediata lo que estaba haciendo mientras muestra un notorio sonrojo en su rostro. Dia no ha querido investigar o presionar a la menor con eso, ya que le pareció grosero siquiera considerar hacerlo. Por otro lado, debía admitir que la curiosidad la estaba comiendo por dentro.

Una noche de sábado, donde ambas tenían libre, Hanamaru se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio en su habitación, por lo que no sé dio cuenta cuando la mayor entró. Dia sabía que lo que tenía Hanamaru bajo sus manos era el cuaderno en el que siempre escribía, pero sabía que si llegaba a leer algo sin el permiso de Hanamaru se metería en grandes problemas.

—Hanamaru-san, te resfriarás si te duermes ahí... — dijo Dia con un tono suave.

—Mmm... Zura... Zzzz...

—... — Dia rio un poco al notar la baba que Hanamaru estaba dejando caer de su boca.

Al notar que la menor no tenía intención alguna de dormir en su cama, Dia la arropó con un abrigo que estaba sobre una silla. La menor se movió un poco, por lo que Dia logró ver algo de lo que estaba escrito en aquel cuaderno.

_Amor_

Aquella era la palabra escrita, la única que Dia logró leer ya que su conciencia le prohibió continuar. En cuanto se aseguró de que la castaña estuviera apropiadamente abrigada, Dia salió de la habitación de Hanamaru.

—¿Amor? ¿Estará enamorada de alguien? Dia se fue a dormir con ese pensamiento.

A la mañana siguiente, Hanamaru se despertó un poco adolorida debido a la posición en la que durmió toda la noche. Al moverse, el abrigo que cubría su espalda cayó al suelo, por ende, ella miró al suelo y divisó el abrigo. No recordaba haberse puesto aquel abrigo ayer por lo que dedujo que Dia había entrado y la había arropado como siempre lo hace. Al pensar en Dia, el pánico empezó a llegar.

—¿Habrá visto lo que escribí zura?

Se preguntó mientras revisaba su cuaderno, el cual contenía solamente una lluvia de ideas con diversas palabras, entre ellas: amor, pasión, relación, destino, tiempo, relación complicada, drama, malentendidos.

—Dia-san... — susurró Hanamaru mientras abrazaba aquel cuaderno.

Mientras Hanamaru se alistaba y trataba de masajear su adolorida espalda, Dia intentaba comprender por qué estaba molesta. Se sentía tranquila el día de ayer, su humor era el usual; sin embargo, después de ver aquella palabra anotada en el cuaderno de Hanamaru, su mente comenzó a crear escenarios y especulaciones sobre el posible significado y connotación de que aquella palabra haya estado escrita ahí. La mayor no entendía por qué le molestaba la idea de Hanamaru enamorada de alguien más o en una relación, no lo comprendía en lo absoluto.

Cuando una sonriente Hanamaru apareció en el comedor, Dia sintió aún más enojo e incomodidad. Incluso, cuando la menor la saludó, Dia hizo sonar sus dientes en signo de molestia. Maru la observó sorprendida y descolocada, ya que la mayor nunca había hecho eso.

—¿Pasó algo zura?

—Nada que te importe... — contestó secamente.

Tanto Dia como Hanamaru se sorprendieron ante tal respuesta. La mayor sacudió su cabeza y pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, pero Hanamaru sabía que, si algo le pasaba a Dia, entonces estaba relacionado con ella.

—Yo soy el problema, ¿no? ¿Te estoy molestando? — Hanamaru se sentía dolida pero también comprendía a Dia.

—¡No! Tú nunca... me molestarías... — apartó la vista y agachó la cabeza.

La forma en que Dia rectificó su respuesta hizo eco en Hanamaru. Si ella en sí no era el problema, entonces, ¿qué era?

—Lo siento, yo... necesito salir a tomar aire...

—Pero el desayu-... — no alcanzó a terminar la oración antes de que Dia saliera del lugar. — ¿Qué le ocurre zura?

Dia salió del edificio y comenzó a trotar con tal de despejar su confundida mente, pero no estaba dando resultado. Su mente estaba llena de Hanamaru, de su sonrisa, su risa, sus muletillas y tonterías, pero lo más chocante para Dia, fue que cuando vio a Hanamaru, en su mente, tomada de la mano con alguien, sonriendo y teniendo un gran día, se imaginó a ella misma haciendo eso con la menor. Dia se detuvo en seco, casi chocando con un árbol en el proceso. Se llevó las manos a su sonrojado rostro, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole. ¿Estaba sintiendo algo más que cariño por Hanamaru? ¿Por la chica que es la mejor amiga de su hermana? ¿Por la chica que cada día la hace sonreír y disfrutar la compañía? Mientras más preguntas se hacía Dia, más se daba cuenta del impacto que ha generado desde siempre aquella chica de cabello castaño.

—Supongo que... no hay nada que hacer más que ver cómo avanzan las cosas...

Habían pasado un par de semanas y la situación de ambas seguía igual; Dia intentaba no ser tan obvia cuando estaba con Hanamaru, pero por más que lo intentara, no lograba estar en la misma habitación que ella sin sentirse incómoda o con el impulso de abrazar a la menor. La castaña obviamente se percató del extraño comportamiento de la mayor, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora. A diferencia de Dia, Hanamaru se daba cuenta fácilmente de las cosas, por lo que estaba sospechando de que algo había cambiado en la forma en que Dia la veía.

Hubo un día durante el fin de semana en que una tormenta impidió que ambas salieran del departamento, por lo que tendrían que estar en el mismo lugar por varias horas, al menos hasta que cesara un poco la lluvia y el fuerte viento. Esta situación resultó ser un gran dilema para la mayor, especialmente porque, últimamente, ha estado desarrollando ciertos impulsos de demostrar sus sentimientos de una manera más física, pero le aterra que Hanamaru no sienta lo mismo o que la rechace.

—Debes hacer esto como corresponde, Dia — dijo para sí misma en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

—¿Dia-san? ¿Podemos hablar? — se escuchó la voz de Maru desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—A-Adelante...

Cuando la castaña entró a la habitación, encontró a Dia dándole la espalda y sin intención de enfrentarla.

—Dia-san, creo que es hora de que hablemos zura...

—... — Dia sabía que la menor tenía razón, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—Bien, como parece que no cooperarás conmigo, tendré que forzarte a hacerlo zura... — la forma en que lo dijo, con una voz tan seria y profunda, provocó un extraño escalofrío en la mayor.

En cuestión de segundos, Dia estaba siendo recostada sobre su propia cama con la menor sobre ella, forzando sus manos por sobre su cabeza con tal de que no pudiera luchar. Dia miró sorprendida a Hanamaru por tal hazaña, pero cuando notó el prominente sonrojo de la menor y la manera en que sus ojos se posaban sobre los de Dia, la mayor se relajó.

—No me dejaste otra opción zura... — susurró Hanamaru cerca de la oreja de Dia, provocándole escalofríos.

—H-Hanamaru... san... — la forma en que Dia pronunció su nombre hizo que la menor se mordiera el labio, casi como si intentara retenerse.

—Esto no es bueno zura... si no cambias tu expresión no podré contenerme... — dijo la menor mirando hacia otro lado.

Dia se dio cuenta de lo que Hanamaru quiso decir y, por más vergüenza que le diera, rodeó el cuello de la menor con sus brazos, los cuales habían dejado de ser retenidos por la menor.

—¿Qué significa esto, Hanamaru? — La seductora voz de Dia y el usar su nombre sin honorífico hizo que la menor por poco perdiera el control, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué crees tú?

La menor puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Dia y comenzó a acariciar aquella zona, haciendo que Dia se estremeciera ante el tacto.

—¿Podemos... hablar debidamente?

Ambas tenían la sensación de que si no se separaban en ese instante entonces podrían ir demasiado lejos, al menos lo suficiente como para arrepentirse de no hacer las cosas debidamente. En cuanto Hanamaru se levantó de la cama, se percató de que su respiración estaba un tanto alterada y podía ver a Dia en las mismas condiciones. Para ambas aquellas emociones e impulsos eran completamente desconocidos, pero estaban seguras de que terminarían descubriendo aquellos deseos tarde o temprano.

—Ejem, bien... — la mayor poco a poco iba recuperando su compostura. Aquella acción de Maru la había dejado más afectada de lo que pensó.

—¿Sientes... algo por mí zura? — Hanamaru decidió ir al grano, ya habían pasado semanas evadiendo el tema.

—Yo... — Dia, completamente sonrojada, asintió.

Hanamaru sintió su corazón acelerarse ante una Dia que se mostraba vulnerable emocionalmente, una Dia que ella nunca había visto. El sonrojo y la mirada que portaba la mayor eran adorables, tanto así que Maru tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre la mayor.

—¿Qué... hay de ti? — Dia desvió la mirada, expectante a la respuesta.

Hanamaru de pronto sintió su boca muy seca, como si toda la saliva que tenía en ella hubiera desaparecido. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y miró atentamente a los ojos a Dia, quien esperaba la respuesta ansiosamente.

—Me gustas... zura... — dijo finalmente.

Ninguna sabía qué hacer ni qué responder ante la declaración que cada una hizo, por lo que se quedaron ahí, evadiendo la mirada de la otra durante varios minutos. Dia se mordió el labio, se sentía extraña debido a la cálida y desconocida sensación en su pecho, pero tampoco le desagradaba sentirse de esa manera. Su orgullo le decía que no podía dejar que la menor volviera a tomar la iniciativa, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ninguna era experimentada en el asunto, así que era obvio que este tipo de cosas pasarían, pero nunca se imaginaron que estaría pasando en ese momento. El sonido de la lluvia era lo único que podía escucharse en aquella silenciosa habitación; solo sus respiraciones daban indicio de que seguían allí. Hanamaru posó su vista en Dia, quien también la estaba observando tímidamente.

—Hanamaru — Dia se puso de pie y se acercó a la castaña —¿Qué… debería hacer ahora? — rascó su mejilla en señal de nerviosismo.

—No lo sé zura — suspiró la menor — pero, estoy sorprendida; nunca pensé que sentirías lo mismo que yo — sonrió dulcemente.

—Ni yo — Dia, sorpresivamente, se atrevió a abrazar a la castaña.

Se quedaron abrazadas durante unos minutos en completo silencio y, aunque todavía percibían una pequeña barrera entre ellas, sabían que se derribaría con el tiempo, después de todo, todavía necesitaban conocerse. El gruñido de estómago de Hanamaru terminó el momento íntimo que compartían. Dia se enterneció cuando observó el tímido rostro de Hanamaru al descubrirse que tenía hambre; la menor solo atinó a hacer un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada y sabía que aquello estaba provocando la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Dia, por lo que, muy en el fondo, lo hacía a propósito.

Al ser un día frío, decidieron comer algo cálido y relajante, así podrían tomar una siesta luego de comer, algo muy poco usual para Dia ya que ella acostumbra a aprovechar cada momento libre que tiene para estudiar o algo parecido, pero quería hacer una excepción aquel día. En cuanto lograron sentarse a comer, compartieron cortas miradas hacia la otra y, en más de una ocasión, sus ojos se encontraron por leves segundos. Sin percatarse, poco a poco sus interacciones volvían a la normalidad, no más tensión, no más nerviosismo, no más incomodidad; aquello era algo que ambas agradecían, sobre todo porque viven juntas.

Unos días después, ninguna de las dos quiso volver a hablar del asunto de la confesión, sobre todo porque las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Aquel día ambas tenían que ir a la universidad por lo que estarían fuera la mayor parte del día, especialmente Hanamaru, quien tenía que trabajar aquella noche. Dia insistió en ayudar a Hanamaru con sus gastos para que dejara aquel trabajo, pero la menor denegó aquella ayuda ya que sentía que era un abuso a la amabilidad de Dia, ya se sentía lo suficientemente consentida. Las horas pasaron rápidamente durante el día y no lograron verse en lo absoluto, siquiera por los pasillos o alrededor del campus, pero se verían en el departamento durante la noche o al día siguiente en la mañana, o eso esperaba Dia. Cuando la noche llegó y ya eran pasadas las 00:30, no había indicio de Hanamaru. La peli negra había mensajeado a la menor preguntándole si ya venía en camino o si necesitaba que la fuera a buscar, pero lo único que Dia consiguió fue un leído a su mensaje. La mayor frunció el ceño y comenzó a preguntarse la razón detrás de la falta de respuesta, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿debería llamarla? Dia presionó la opción llamar en su celular y esperó a que la llamada conectara; la primera vez, el celular marcó alrededor de 15 veces antes de cortarse la llamada. Dia estaba comenzando a impacientarse, por lo que siguió insistiendo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Demonios — se abrigó y procedió a buscar las llaves de su auto para ir en busca de la menor.

Cuando Dia iba bajando y llegó al vestíbulo del edificio, vio a Hanamaru entrando, pero la chica no venía sola, venía acompañada de un chico. Dia, por alguna razón, decidió ocultarse por unos minutos para observar la interacción de ambos, tenía que admitir que no le gustaba en absoluto la situación, mucho menos debido a que Hanamaru no parecía estar totalmente consciente.

—Vamos, Kunikida-san… te dije que no bebieras tanto, ¿no? — dijo el chico.

—Lo s-siento… hic zura… — dijo Maru.

En cuanto Dia escuchó eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué sentir, Hanamaru había sido extremadamente irresponsable, más aún si era un hombre el que la traía en esas condiciones; gracias al cielo parecía ser un buen chico.

—Bien, ¿quieres que… te acompañe a tu departamento? — la manera sugerente en que dijo aquello hizo que a Dia le hirviera la sangre, pero no sabía si intervenir ahora era buena idea.

—N-No vivo… hic sola… zura… — logró decir a pesar de lo ebria que estaba — V-Vivo con… una chica… hic…

—Oh, interesante… — sonrió el chico — pero estoy interesado en ti solamente, Kunikida-san, ¿o debería decir… Hanamaru?

—Suéltala en este instante — pronunció Dia con una voz grave y fría.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó sorprendido el joven.

—Soy quien vive con ella, así que puedes dejármela a mí…

—¿Y tú crees que lo haré gratis? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó traerla hasta aquí? Si al menos no se hubiera resistido a dejarme ver algo… — susurró la última parte, pero Dia alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

Furiosa, la mayor se acercó al joven y prácticamente arrancó a la menor de sus manos, haciendo que la joven despertara de su estupor y mirara sorprendida la escena frente a ella. El muchacho parecía dispuesto a recuperar a Hanamaru, pero no logró hacerlo ya que el guardia, quien había observado la conmoción, decidió intervenir. Para mala suerte del chico, el guardia sabía que Dia era una chica tranquila, por lo que ella no sería capaz de causar ningún problema o algo que ocasionara malestar al resto de los residentes del lugar.

—Muchacho, si no se marcha me veré en la obligación de llamar a la policía, usted no vive aquí después de todo…

—Tch, bien, tú ganas…

—Gracias por traerla… — dijo Dia al chico, dejando a Hanamaru sorprendida por la acción — Muchas gracias, Taken-san — agradeció con una reverencia la mayor.

—No hay de qué, muchacha, ahora lleva a tu mareada compañera a su habitación, debe estar agotada… — sonrió ante la adormilada apariencia de la menor.

—Lo haré, buenas noches.

Dia se marchó junto a Hanamaru, quien la seguía lentamente desde atrás, hacia el ascensor; Dia no le dirigió la palabra a Maru en todo el trayecto hasta el departamento, por lo que Maru, a pesar de su condición, concluyó que la mayor estaba más que enfadada por la situación. En cuanto ambas estuvieron dentro, Hanamaru quería hablar con Dia, pero esta se fue a su habitación apenas cerró la puerta principal con seguro.

—Si necesitas algo puedes verlo por ti misma, buenas noches — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

—Rayos… — dijo para después suspirar la menor, sabía que había hecho enfadar a Dia, y mucho.

Mientras Hanamaru intentaba darse un baño, Dia estaba acostada en su cama con su mandíbula apretada por la molestia que sentía en ese momento; la joven estaba a punto de llorar de la impotencia y de la preocupación que sintió hace unos minutos atrás. Mientras ella estaba aterrada de que algo podría haberle pasado a Hanamaru, la menor estaba disfrutando con alguien potencialmente peligroso, alguien que perfectamente pudo haber optado por no llevarla a casa, alguien que pudo haberse aprovechado y Hanamaru no se habría dado ni cuenta; todos esos posibles escenarios hicieron que Dia comenzara a llorar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo peor, sobre todo si Hanamaru tenía ese tipo de conducta; tendrá que hablar claramente con ella mañana antes de irse a clases, pero no estaba segura de si tendrá el coraje suficiente como para hacerlo.

La mañana llegó y Dia, aunque se sentía cansada debido a que no logró dormir bien, se levantó tan temprano como siempre, alrededor de las 6 am. Su rutina le dictaba salir a trotar cada mañana antes de desayunar, pero hacerlo en la condición que estaba sería irresponsable, por lo que optó por quedarse a preparar un buen desayuno que la ayudase a despertar.

Hanamaru se le unió alrededor de las 7:30 am luego de darse un baño y, por la notable jaqueca que portaba, no parecía querer ser comunicativa, mas a Dia poco le importaba eso ya que necesitaba hablar sobre los eventos de ayer en la noche. Siquiera bastó comunicación verbal para que la menor supiera que era hora de entablar una conversación, especialmente por la mirada que Dia le estaba dando.

—Antes de que comiences a regañarme, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió anoche, zura... — dijo Maru con los ojos cerrados.

—Prosigue.

—Anoche... terminamos de trabajar más temprano de lo usual. Nuestro jefe estaba de buen humor así que no podíamos rechazar la invitación a beber un par de cervezas con él... pero nunca pensé que un par de vasos me dejarían en este estado, zura suspiró pesadamente ante el recuerdo.

—¿Y ese es motivo para no contestar mis mensajes y llamadas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti? — Dia estaba dejando salir sus emociones con facilidad a pesar de que daba su mejor esfuerzo para que eso no pasara.

—Entiendo tu molestia, Dia-san, pero no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto que yo haya compartido con mis compañeros de trabajo, zura...

—¡Mi problema es el tipo que te trajo ayer y tenía intención de acostarse contigo! — dijo después de golpear la mesa con su puño.

—¿Qué? ¿Tonari-san? — la menor no creía lo que Dia le estaba contando, pero al notar lo furiosa que estaba la mayor, decidió creerle.

—Lo escuché... decirte que quería acompañarte al departamento y que estaba interesado solo en ti... suspiró no soporté seguir viendo, así que intervine y no lo dejé dar un paso más hacia los ascensores.

—Ya veo...— Hanamaru intentaba leer a Dia de alguna forma, especialmente porque la mayor le estaba mostrando reacciones que Maru nunca había visto en ella.

—Solo... ten cuidado de ahora en adelante, ¿sí? — suspiró con pesar la peli negra.

—Espera...— Hanamaru interceptó la salida de Dia hacia su habitación necesito decirte algo, zura...

—No sé si sea el momento adecuado, Hanamaru-san... — Dia pasó su mano por su frente, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza.

—Siéntate, por favor.

—Bien...

A pesar de que Dia hizo lo pedido, su actitud y postura mostraban claro desacuerdo hacia la petición, pero no sentía ganas de resistirse.

—Hace un tiempo atrás, tú me dijiste que te gusto, ¿verdad? — el leve sonrojo presente en Hanamaru llamó la atención de Dia.

—En verdad no sabes distinguir el momento adecuado para hablar estas cosas, ¿verdad? — Dia seguía molesta, pero daba su mejor esfuerzo para dejar hablar a Maru.

—Dia-san...— Hanamaru se acercó un poco más a Dia, al menos hasta el punto de estar junto a ella — Yo... aún no sé cómo lidiar con esto, pero... si me lo permites, me gustaría demostrarte que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en Tonari-san...

—¿S-Sugieres que estoy celosa? — Dia estaba rascando su lunar en ese momento, su molestia poco a poco desaparecía debido a lo tímida que se sentía respecto al tema.

—Sí, pero mi intención es otra...— la sonrisa que dio Hanamaru en ese momento aceleró el corazón de Dia — desearía haber hecho esto de otra manera, pero no soporto verte tan enfadada... sobre todo si es debido a un malentendido...

—Hanamaru-san, tú y yo sabemos que eso fue más un descuido que un malentendido — la mayor cruzó sus brazos, volviendo a sentir molestia.

—Mmm... adoro esa parte de ti...— dijo sin pensar la menor.

—¿Q-Qué parte de mí?

—El cómo te enfadas, tus adorables celos, la manera en que rascas tu lunar cuando no eres honesta o te sientes tímida... adoro todo eso de ti, Dia~— besó la mejilla de la mayor, causándole un notorio sonrojo.

—¡H-H-Hanamaru-san! — un tanto escandalizada y sorprendida, Dia se puso de pie, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Si ese simple beso te dejó así, imagina lo que pasaría si te besara en los labios...— la menor desplegó una galante sonrisa que provocó que Dia se mordiera el labio — ¡Eres adorable, zura!

—...— la mayor se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, estaba roja como un tomate — ¿Tanto te agrada hacerme sonrojar?

—Me encanta, zura... — Hanamaru apartó las manos del rostro de Dia y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la menor supo que no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Hanamaru? — susurró la mayor al notar la manera en que la castaña miraba sus labios.

—¿Puedo? — preguntó Hanamaru, posicionando su mano sobre la mejilla de Dia.

Cuando la castaña vio la sonrisa de Dia y esta emitió un casi inaudible sí, la menor unió sus labios con los de Dia. El beso fue dulce y un tanto torpe, especialmente por el choque de sus narices; sin embargo, la manera en que Hanamaru estaba aferrando sus manos a la cintura de Dia encendió un switch en la mayor, lo cual la hizo querer ser un poco más atrevida. Hanamaru se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Dia entrar en su boca y entrelazarse con la suya; aquella sensación le hacía sentir algo desconocido, algo que nunca había experimentado. Las piernas de la castaña se sentían débiles y temblorosas, por lo que se aferró con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de Dia, casi recostándose sobre ella.

Silenciosamente, Dia llevó a Hanamaru al sillón que tenían en la sala. Dia se sentó y le indicó a Hanamaru que se sentara sobre sus piernas, a lo que la menor obedeció en cuestión de segundos.

—Hanamaru...— susurró en el oído de la menor, provocándole escalofríos.

—D-Dia...

La peli negra no sabía qué pasaba con su cuerpo, se sentía acalorada y ansiosa a la vez, pero algo completamente desconocido a toda experiencia previa estaba ocurriendo, sus impulsos y deseo se estaban apoderando de ella. Cuando Dia posó sus manos en la cintura de Hanamaru, la menor soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero aquello no afectó las acciones de Dia, ella sabía lo que quería, lo tenía más que claro.

La mayor trazó suaves caricias en la espalda de la menor, asegurándose de que ella no se sintiera incómoda. Cuando Dia por fin posó sus manos en la tibia y suave piel de Hanamaru, tuvo el impulso de apretar un poco aquella piel, de sentirla aún más cerca. Hanamaru aferró sus manos a los hombros de Dia y presionó fuerte, sentía escalofríos y calor a la vez en su cuerpo, pero ninguna de aquellas sensaciones le resultaba desagradable, de hecho, las estaba disfrutando. La menor niveló su cabeza con la de Dia y comenzó a besarla; la mayor de ambas aceptó el beso y lo intensificó mientras ambas recorrían el cuerpo de la otra con leves caricias que no hacían más que aumentar el calor. Dia, en un impulso, levantó la playera que Hanamaru usaba e hizo lo mismo con su brazier, dejando relucir aquellos bellos y redondos pechos que la mayor tanto ansiaba tocar, pero tenía una idea mejor.

—¡D-Día! — dijo Maru cuando sintió la tibia lengua de Dia en su pezón derecho mientras su seno izquierdo era masajeado por una impaciente mano.

Dia levantó la mirada y podía notar el efecto que sus acciones provocaban en Hanamaru, especialmente por la intensidad de aquella dulce mirada. Hanamaru apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá, tratando de sostener su cuerpo, ya que las ministraciones de la mayor la hacían sentir débil.

Pasaron varios minutos y Dia parecía no cansarse de saborear el abundante pecho de la menor, sin embargo, Hanamaru necesitaba la misma atención en otros lugares y, como parecía que Dia no tenía intenciones de soltar su pecho, decidió ser más asertiva con lo que quería. Maru tomó la mano desocupada de Dia y la dirigió a su entrepierna, a lo que Dia dio un respingo por la sorpresa de aquella acción. Cuando la mayor sintió el inmenso calor proveniente de aquella zona y notó la expresión que hacía Hanamaru, decidió darle a Hanamaru lo que ella deseara. Sin embargo, como si suerte quisiera jugarle una mala pasada, el teléfono de su departamento comenzó a sonar, deteniendo los movimientos de ambas. Dia debatió el contestar o no el teléfono ya que debía tratarse de alguien pidiendo autorización de subir a su departamento, pero el ruido era tan molesto que fue Hanamaru quien deshizo la posición en la que ambas estaban. A regañadientes, la peli negra se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a contestar la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—Señorita Kurosawa, disculpe las molestias, pero hay dos jóvenes diciendo que quieren verla.

—¿Q-Quiénes son?

La expresión de pánico que apareció en el rostro de Dia cuando escuchó los apellidos de sus visitantes generó una gran curiosidad en Hanamaru, pero decidió esperar a que la mayor cortara la llamada para preguntar de quién se trataba. Cuando Dia cortó la llamada, se quedó muda, sin decir palabra alguna, siquiera se volteó a ver a Hanamaru. La menor sonrió, divertida por la situación. Se preguntaba quién era la persona que generaba tal reacción en Dia, pero en cuanto una aguda y cantarina voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, supo quién era. La peli negra se volteó a ver a la menor y se percató de que Hanamaru ya había arreglado su ropa, pero un notable sonrojo aún permanecía en su rostro. Dia silenciosamente le preguntó a Hanamaru cómo lucia, a lo que Maru le dijo "todo bien, zura". Ante la respuesta de la menor, Dia dio un suspiro de alivio y procedió a abrir la puerta; del otro lado, una sonriente Mari junto a una nerviosa Kanan estaban esperando saludar a su amiga de la infancia. Dia estuvo a punto de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, pero Mari fue más rápida y logró poner su pie en la puerta para evitar que esta cerrara.

—No tan rápido, Dia~ — dijo Mari, su sonrisa traviesa siempre presente.

—Lamentamos la visita tan repentina, Dia, pero Mari insistió en que quería que desayunemos juntas...— Kanan desvío su mirada hacia un costado y logró ver a Hanamaru mirando con curiosidad y expectación — ¿Hanamaru?

—¿Hanamaru? — tanto Kanan como Mari tuvieron la misma reacción, algo que a Dia le pareció bastante sospechoso.

—Ah, sí, ella vive conmigo desde hace un tiempo... — dijo Dia casualmente.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Eh?!

Ambas, nuevamente, reaccionaron de la misma forma. Dia frunció el ceño ante eso, en verdad le parecía extraña la manera en que sus amigas estaban actuando.

—¿Acaso saben algo que yo no? ¿Por qué reaccionan de esa manera? — Dia esperó respuesta de Kanan y Mari, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar.

—A-Ah, descuida, solo nos sorprendimos mucho... tú siempre has dicho que te gustaba vivir sola, entonces saber esto es una sorpresa...— dijo Kanan, salvando la situación.

—... Ya veo — Dia sabía que había algo más, pero decidió no indagar más en el asunto, al menos por ahora.

—H-Hello~! Hanamaru~ — dijo Mari, concentrándose en la inesperada chica frente a ellas.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Mari-san, Kanan-san — la menor hizo una leve reverencia.

—Gusto verte, Maru — dijo Kanan con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Debo asumir que el motivo de su visita es meramente por un desayuno? — preguntó Dia de brazos cruzados.

—En realidad… — Kanan comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo en cuanto cruzó miradas con Hanamaru.

—¿Es sobre mí zura? — la seria expresión que portaba Hanamaru al hacer la pregunta le dio a entender a Kanan que no podían seguir evadiendo el tema.

—Sí… — fue lo único que dijo la mayor.

—No sabemos si ya has hablado con Dia respecto a lo que sucedió en tu antigua universidad, por lo que no queremos ser nosotras la fuente por la cual ella se entere —la serenidad y seriedad con la que Mari dijo aquello llamó la atención de Dia y, en cuestión de segundos, la hizo recordar la conversación que ella y Hanamaru tuvieron el primer día en que se reencontraron.

—Hanamaru-san, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? — la menor suspiró con pesar pues supo que ya había llegado el momento.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…— insistió Kanan.

—Kanan-san, lamento decirte esto, pero me molesta que hablen de algo que no sé, especialmente si estamos hablando de alguien a quien estimo mucho…. alguien que me importa…— la peli negra exclamó aquello con determinación.

—… — con una cálida sonrisa, Hanamaru tomó la mano de Dia y la llevó hacia su habitación.

—Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí, tómense su tiempo…— dijo Mari con una comprensiva sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo mejor? Si no quiso decirle antes es por algo… — Kanan estaba un tanto insegura y nerviosa por la situación.

—Kanan, es como si no conocieras a nuestra Dia~ — susurró Mari — Estará bien, tú y yo sabemos que Dia es una buena chica…

—Tienes razón…

Ambas chicas cerraron la puerta del departamento y se sentaron en el sofá, esperando ansiosamente por el regreso de las dos chicas que se habían encerrado en una habitación.

Mientras tanto, Hanamaru hizo que Dia se sentara en su cama mientras ella se paseaba por la habitación algo ansiosa respecto a cómo iniciar la conversación.

—Hanamaru…— Dia suspiró — lamento haber prácticamente demandado saber respecto a tu problema, sé que no estoy en posición de demandarte nada… pero, si hay alguna manera de ayudarte, quiero saber cuál es…

—Me acosaron… — fue lo que Hanamaru mencionó secamente.

—¿Eh? — aquella palabra dejó estupefacta a la peli negra.

—No estoy hablando de un chico ni nada parecido… creo que fue gracias a ellos que logré resistir tanto… — suspiró con pesar.

Dia escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Hanamaru mientras trataba de conectar todas las piezas en su rompecabezas mental. Finalmente, Maru se calmó y se sentó junto a Dia mientras ambas miraban el suelo, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos por temor a no poder continuar con la conversación.

—Todo comenzó hace dos años…

* * *

_Hanamaru llevaba poco tiempo en la universidad, aventurándose en la carrera que siempre había querido. La universidad de Hokkaido no era mala, de hecho, estaba dentro de una de las mejores. La menor nunca imaginó la poca cantidad de mujeres que estarían estudiando esa carrera, por lo que le fue un tanto difícil relacionarse con sus compañeros de carrera en esos días; sin embargo, luego de ir probando diversos grupos de estudio y trabajo, llegó a hacerse amiga de un grupo de chicas que eran reconocidas como las mejores dentro de aquella generación. Hanamaru nunca buscó destacarse ni como persona ni como estudiante, le gustaba llevar una vida normal y simple, muy contraria a lo que la mayoría de las chicas en ese salón buscaban.__A medida que pasaban los meses y el primer semestre llegaba a su fin, Hanamaru se percató del cambio de actitud de algunas de sus llamadas "amigas" cuando se referían a ella, lo cual le causó un tanto de curiosidad, hasta que aquello se transformó en inquietud y, finalmente, en angustia. Todo comenzó luego de que comenzaran los primeros proyectos orales donde todos debían, individualmente, elegir un libro de la época contemporánea y exponer sobre ciertos aspectos que el profesor les pidiera. Hanamaru, para su gusto o no, se destacó grandemente durante aquella presentación, tanto así que su profesor la usó de ejemplo y la mayoría de sus compañeros aplaudieron su desplante en la exposición. Sus supuestas amigas la felicitaron, pero, al ser Hanamaru una chica un tanto inocente en ciertas áreas, nunca sospechó lo que esas personas estaban planeando. La joven nunca se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que un día, al llegar a la universidad, se dio cuenta de que varias personas la observaban con burlonas sonrisas en sus rostros; la miraban de pies a cabeza de una manera tan despectiva que Hanamaru no pudo evitar volverse consciente de lo que usaba o cómo se veía su cabello, por lo que intentó "arreglarse" más cuando fuera a la universidad; no obstante, aquello causó aun más problemas. Algunos chicos demostraron su interés por Hanamaru al notar que la chica ahora estaba usando maquillaje y que se veía mucho más linda y adorable que antes. Aquello hizo enfadar en demasía a las "amigas" de la joven, por lo que optaron por encarar a la menor sin que nadie se diera cuenta.__Hanamaru acostumbraba a quedarse hasta tarde los viernes en la universidad para aprovechar de estudiar o simplemente leer algún libro que le llamara la atención y quisiera terminar pronto. Fue un día de esos que las ahora acosadoras aprovecharon para terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas. La menor estaba tranquilamente leyendo cuando de repente escuchó un grupo de personas acercarse y alzó la vista. Antes, Maru hubiera sonreído al ver a ese grupo de chicas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar su libro y arreglar sus cosas de manera cautelosa mientras aquellas jóvenes la observaban de manera intimidante.__—Kunikida-san, ¿podrías hablar con nosotras unos minutos? — si bien el rostro de la chica que estaba hablando lucía sereno, su voz denotaba desprecio cuando se refería a Hanamaru.__—¿Puede ser aquí zura? — dijo con nerviosismo.__—"¿Zura?" — la chica compartió miradas con las demás chicas que la acompañaban y, en cuestión de segundos, comenzaron a reír de una manera escandalosa — ¡¿Todavía usas esa estúpida expresión?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo imbécil que suenas?__—… — Hanamaru se mordió el labio y miró sus manos.__—¿Oh? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua? ¡Jajaja! — volvieron a reír desmedidamente.__—¿P-Por qué son así conmigo? ¿Les hice algo? — se atrevió a preguntar al fin.__—¿En serio tienes el descaro para preguntarnos eso? — la risa de las demás cesó inmediatamente y, en su lugar, solo había disgusto e ira en sus rostros — Tú y tu estúpida boca que nunca calla… tu horrible cara… tu gordo cuerpo… tus horrendos lentes… ¡TODO TU SER ES UN ASCO! — gritó aquello, haciendo que las personas cercanas a donde estaban ellas se voltearan y las quedaran observando.__—…— aquellas palabras choquearon a Hanamaru, nunca la habían insultado de esa manera, nunca se había sentido tan impotente, tan expuesta, tan… mal.__—¿Oh~? ¿Y esas falsas lágrimas? ¿No me digas que te dolió lo que dijimos? — dijo la chica con una burlona voz y, como si fuera poco, comenzó a imitar a Hanamaru, burlándose descaradamente de ella frente a todos los presentes.__—¡Hey! ¡Déjenla en paz! — la voz de un chico hizo eco en la biblioteca, llamando la atención del abusivo grupo de chicas.__—¿Takoro-san? ¿Por qué te metes? — dijo Karen, la chica que ha estado insultando a Maru todo el tiempo.__—Me das vergüenza, Karen… yo creí que eras una chica decente, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué — el chico se dirigió a Hanamaru y, amablemente, le ofreció la mano para sacarla de ahí, la cual Maru aceptó.__Luego de haberse alejado del grupo y haber salido de la biblioteca, Takoro llevó a Hanamaru a una banca para que pudiera sentarse. Una vez se calmó un poco, Hanamaru agradeció la ayuda del joven, ya que no sabía qué habría pasado de haberse quedado inmóvil en ese lugar.__—No entiendo porqué me tratan así zura… no recuerdo haber hecho algo para que me odien así…— Hanamaru estaba tratando de no quebrar en llanto nuevamente.__—Te tienen envidia, Kunikida-san… — suspiró con pesar el joven — ese tipo de chicas se desquitan con las personas que tienen lo que ellas no…__—¿En serio zura? ¿Esa es la razón? No puedo entenderlo zura…__—Eso es porque eres una chica inocente, Kunikida-san… chicas como tú quedan pocas, y pienso que eso también forma parte de lo que ellas envidian… — sonrió dulcemente el chico.__—Me pregunto… si las cosas podrán arreglarse…— suspiró con pesar.__—Solo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado… evita quedarte a solas con ellas…__—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Takoro-san…__Pasaron unos días luego de aquel primer enfrentamiento y las cosas parecían por fin comenzar a calmarse, sin embargo, al bajar la guardia, Hanamaru olvidó por completo el consejo que Takoro-san le había dado sobre no quedarse a solas con ellas, por lo que Karen y su grupo de amigas aprovecharon la oportunidad. Esta vez, Hanamaru había ido al baño, había tomado mucha soda y ya no podía aguantar más sus ganas de orinar. La joven corría graciosamente por los pasillos de la universidad en busca de un baño hasta que por fin encontró uno; sin embargo, nunca imaginó que aquel baño sería sitio de burla. Las acosadoras, una vez se aseguraron de que la joven entró a uno de los cubículos, cerraron con seguro la puerta del baño para que nadie más entrara. Hanamaru sintió escalofríos en su espalda muy repentinamente, lo cual le advirtió que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.__—¿Cómo vas, Kunikida-san~? — la repentina voz de Karen hizo prácticamente temblar a Hanamaru, pues sabía lo que estaba por venir — ¿Oh? ¿Pusiste el seguro? ¿Te importaría si entro?__—E-Estoy bien así, no es necesario que entres zura… — dijo con voz temblorosa.__—¿Segura? ¿Pero qué harás con tu ropa mojada~? La gente pensará que te orinaste~__—¿De qué hablas, zura?__Justo cuando Hanamaru estaba alzar su vista al techo, se percató del ruido que había en el cubículo de al lado. Cuando logró mirar hacia arriba vio a dos chicas, cada una con una botella llena de agua; pero lo peor de todo, es que aquella agua no se veía precisamente limpia. Antes de que la joven pudiese decir algo, las jóvenes le rociaron la pestilente agua encima, dejándola completamente mojada de pies a cabeza.__—Buena suerte encontrando ropa seca, Kunikida-san~— lo último que Hanamaru escuchó fueron las exageradas risas de las chicas y la puerta ser cerrada con fuerza.__La menor lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a sí misma y llorar, desconsolada y agotada de la situación. Ella conocía el término bullying, lo había escuchado y sabía que era bastante común en escuelas, pero nunca imaginó que ella sería una de las víctimas, ELLA, una chica que no destaca en absolutamente nada. El hecho de que le esté yendo bien en el semestre es mera coincidencia, pero ella usualmente no suele destacar… Aqours fue una de las únicas excepciones, pero ni en esas instancias fue una integrante que destacara. Hanamaru quería dejar de lamentarse, dejar de sentir pena por sí misma, por lo que tomó la decisión de evitar a esas chicas lo más posible; no obstante, aquella idea se volvió muy difícil de realizar durante aquel semestre. Las semanas pasaban y las acosadoras parecían seguir disfrutando torturar a la pobre chica, quien nunca habló al respecto con alguna autoridad de la universidad, hasta que un día, solo por coincidencia, uno de los profesores halló sospechosa la actitud del grupo de chicas cuya líder era Karen, por lo que decidió seguir sus pasos y, cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaban acorralando a Hanamaru en un "punto ciego" de la universidad, se estaban burlando de ella y, es más, Karen la tenía sujeta de su cabello, el docente se acercó con furia hacia el grupo.__—¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?! — las chicas miraron con sorpresa al profesor, pero pronto esa sorpresa se desvaneció.__—¿Qué va a hacer? Ya no estamos en la escuela… — dijo Karen, bastante segura de sí misma.__—No, pero precisamente por eso pueden tener un tipo de castigo mucho mayor; son "adultas", ¿recuerdan?__—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — Karen soltó el cabello de Hanamaru y puso sus manos en su cintura, adoptando una postura amenazante.__—Que podrían irse detenidas.__Aquella oración dejó heladas a las matonas; nunca tomaron en cuenta las posibles consecuencias que sus actos podrían detonar. El docente miró con preocupación a su alumna, la cual estaba con la mirada perdida, tirada en el suelo. Su ropa estaba un tanto desgarrada, su cabello estaba desordenado y, lo más grave de todo, es que se observaban signos de maltrato en los brazos de la menor como rasguños y moretones. El profesor juntó todo su profesionalismo para evitar darles su merecido a las patéticas personas que tenía frente a él, por lo que tomó con prisa su celular y mandó un correo formal al director de la institución. Otros docentes pasaron por ahí y, al notar la situación, decidieron acercarse también. Karen y sus cómplices intentaron repeler las miradas de vergüenza e ira de sus docentes con violencia verbal, pero lo único que lograron fue atraer la presencia del director de la universidad. Hanamaru no supo de inmediato qué pasó con esas chicas debido a que tuvo que contar, dentro de lo posible, todo lo que le habían hecho. La joven incluso tuvo que asistir a citas semanales con un psicólogo, ya que todo el daño emocional y físico que esas jóvenes le habían causado era tan grande como para hacerla cerrarse a toda interacción social. Takoro, el joven que le advirtió, solo podía mirarla con lástima y rabia desde lejos; el muchacho sentía mucha impotencia sobre la situación, pero sabía que lo que menos necesitaba Hanamaru en esos momentos era lástima, ella necesitaba estar a solas, volver a sentirse tranquila, volver a sentirse segura. Pasaron un par de meses para que Hanamaru volviera poco a poco a la "normalidad"; volvió a participar en clases y, de vez en cuando, cruzaba palabras con algunos de sus compañeros. Takoro intentó acercarse un par de veces, pero la temerosa mirada que Hanamaru le daba, quizás al recordar todo lo que había pasado, lo hizo desistir con el tiempo.__El primer año de literatura había concluido con altos y bajos, pero al darse cuenta de los malos momentos y situaciones que pasó en aquel lugar, la manera en que fue tratada y la cobardía que muchas veces se apoderó de ella la hicieron rechazar con fuerza aquel campus, por lo cual decidió transferirse a otra universidad, a otra ciudad, y así es como terminó en Tokio._

* * *

Cuando Hanamaru terminó de contar lo sucedido, todo lo que Dia pudo hacer fue morder su labio con fuerza, llena de ira, impotencia y con sed de venganza; no obstante, sabía claramente que aquello no era lo indicado, eso no arreglaría lo que ya había pasado, lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de que Hanamaru nunca más pase por algo parecido. Cuando se atrevió a mirar a la menor a los ojos, se percató de que Maru estaba silenciosamente llorando, por lo que, en un impulso, Dia se abalanzó suavemente sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Hanamaru aceptó aquella acción y se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello a Dia, dejando liberar todas esas negativas emociones, aquellas dolorosas vivencias que, gracias al cielo, habían quedado en el pasado.

Desde el otro lado del departamento, Kanan y Mari escuchaban cómo Hanamaru lloraba audiblemente. Kanan soltó un suspiro de alivio y Mari hizo lo mismo. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, alegrándose de que Hanamaru haya encontrado a Dia, que pudiera depender de ella.

—Está en buenas manos… — susurró Kanan.

—Realmente lo está… — dijo Mari, sonriendo ampliamente — Nuestra Dia la protegerá~

—No hay duda de ello… — rieron suavemente — Ahora, ¿cómo le diremos lo que supimos? — Kanan volvió a la seriedad.

—Deben saber lo que pasó con esas _stronzo_…

—¿Será necesario? No quiero traer de vuelta esos malos recuerdos…

—Kanan, si Ruby se dio el trabajo de investigar la situación y de ver las repercusiones que esas malditas causaron, Hanamaru tiene el derecho de saberlo…

—¿Al menos podemos preguntarle si quiere saber o no?

—Mmm…— suspiró la rubia Está bien cariño, tú ganas…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que había silencio total en el departamento, incluso Kanan y Mari estaban por quedarse dormidas hasta que de repente oyeron la puerta de la habitación de Hanamaru abrirse. Cuando Dia salió junto a Hanamaru tomando su mano, las invitadas sonrieron cálidamente, sobre todo al notar lo tímidas que ambas lucían.

—Lamentamos romper este bello momento, pero hay algo que queremos preguntarle a Maru…— irrumpió Kanan.

—Si te refieres a lo que pasó con las acosadoras, no te preocupes zura, Ruby-chan me contó todo ayer cuando la llamé… — dijo luego de un suspiro.

—¿Eh? — Kanan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando — ¡Se me adelantó!

—¡Mou, Kanan~!

—En pocas palabras, ellas fueron expulsadas de la universidad y quedaron con malos antecedentes, razón por la cual ninguna universidad las quiso aceptar… — Prosiguió Dia — creo que eso es suficiente castigo, tanto para ellas como para sus padres…

—¿Sus padres? — preguntó Mari.

—Sus padres son grandes empresarios… por lo que no solo dañaron su reputación, sino también el prestigio de sus apellidos — dijo Dia, tratando de evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

—¡Mou! Dia, no sonrías por eso…— el adorable puchero de Hanamaru derritió el corazón de Dia, algo que Kanan y Mari notaron a la perfección.

—… — las invitadas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Oh, no… conozco esa mirada… ¡ni se les ocurra! — gritó Dia en cuanto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sus amigas.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué estaban tan preocupadas de que yo estuviera aquí y de decirme lo que ocurrió con esas chicas? — Hanamaru, de alguna manera, salvó a Dia de ser molestada por sus amigas.

—Déjame explicarte, _darling~_ — Mari tomó la mano de Kanan amorosamente — Es verdad que queríamos venir a desayunar con Dia, pero también queríamos preguntarle si sabía algo de ti, ya que Ruby nos contó que te habías mudado a Tokio y, conociéndolas a ambas, teníamos la esperanza de que se encontrarían en alguna librería o biblioteca, pero nunca pensamos que estarían viviendo juntas~ — la pícara mirada que Mari les estaba dando las hizo sonrojar — Solo digo que nos alegra mucho saber que estás en buenas manos con nuestra Dia, porque sabemos que esta terca te cuidará muy bien…

—Mari-san… — Dia sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia.

—Una vez supiéramos dónde estabas, queríamos hablarte de lo ocurrido con esas… malditas… — Mari le apretó la mano, intentando calmarla — pero nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza que Ruby se nos adelantaría… aunque, la verdad, es muy lógico, ella es tu mejor amiga después de todo.

—Así es zura… hubieran visto cómo reaccionó Yoshiko-san al enterarse zura…— Hanamaru rio a la mención de su amiga.

—Déjame adivinar, dijo que haría un hechizo o que les lanzaría una maldición, ¿no es así? — dijo Dia luego de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Exacto zura…— Hanamaru apretó con fuerza la mano de Dia, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos, para luego sonreírle — Y, si no dije nada en tanto tiempo, fue porque quería dejar todo eso en el pasado, me costó mucho contarle a Ruby-chan y Yoshiko-chan… por eso no dije nada…

—Y nosotras nos enteramos por Ruby, pero me sorprende que Dia no se haya enterado por ella… — Kanan miró a Dia con curiosidad.

—Yo le pedí que no lo comentara con ella zura… — admitió Hanamaru — no porque no confíe en Dia, sino porque sabía que ella se lo tomaría personal e intentaría hacer algo al respecto, pero yo no quería involucrarla en mis problemas zura.

—¿Hace cuánto le contaste a Ruby? —preguntó Dia.

—Hace como seis meses zura…

—Ya veo…— Dia no se sentía herida ni nada por el estilo, no tenía porqué sentirse así; solo estaba agradecida de que las cosas estén mucho mejor y, misteriosamente, sentía que ya no había una barrera entre ella y Hanamaru.

—Por cierto~— la voz de Mari produjo escalofríos tanto en Hanamaru como en Dia, mas en Kanan solo produjo nerviosismo por la situación que estaría por desencadenarse — ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes~? —movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.

—Ehm… — Dia y Hanamaru se quedaron mirando, pero se sonrojaron tanto que tuvieron que desviar su mirada de la otra.

—Oh~, ya veo…— Mari estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la situación.

—Mari, ¿te parece si vamos a desayunar a un restorán y las dejamos a solas? Estoy segura de que quieren algo de privacidad… — Kanan miró de reojo a Dia y esta agradeció con su mirada.

—Aww~, ¿por qué? — Mari estaba haciendo un puchero, el cual Kanan besó fugazmente.

—Vamos, después volvemos…

—Está bien…

Ambas se despidieron y, cuanto Dia cerró la puerta, se volteó para mirar fijamente a Hanamaru. La menor lucía nerviosa, su rostro seguía sonrojado, pero algo se sentía diferente, algo que estorbaba se había ido, ahora Maru se sentía tranquila estando con Dia, como si fuese capaz de avanzar en el tipo de relación que ambas tienen.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Cinco años después**

Luego de que ambas se graduaran de la universidad se dedicaron a buscar trabajo; Dia fue la primera en conseguir trabajo mientras Hanamaru se aseguraba de terminar bien sus estudios. Hanamaru descubrió su pasión por la escritura y decidió aventurarse en la escritura; ya estaba camino a terminar su primer libro, el cual ha estado escribiendo por años y por fin pudo contactarse con una editorial, la cual le dio buena retroalimentación sobre sus primeras muestras del libro que está escribiendo. Dia, por su parte, trabaja como editora en una editorial de buen reconocimiento; ella le había ofrecido a Hanamaru hablar con su jefe para ver si podían considerar su libro, pero Hanamaru dijo que quería ver qué podía hacer por sí misma, algo que Dia respetó, por lo que dejó de insistir. La mayor de ambas trabaja la mayor parte del día, pero llega lo suficientemente temprano para cenar junto a Hanamaru, quien pasa la mayor parte del día leyendo y corrigiendo su libro.

Aquel día era viernes y el sábado era el día libre de ambas, por lo que podrían acostarse tarde. Cuando Dia llegó de su trabajo al departamento, abrió la puerta y divisó a Hanamaru en la cocina; silenciosamente se aventuró a la cocina luego de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada y su abrigo colgado junto a la puerta. Hanamaru estaba tarareando una canción de Aqours, una que Dia reconoció inmediatamente: Mijuku Dreamer, la primera canción que Aqours cantó como grupo de nueve integrantes. Una vez se cercioró de que Hanamaru no tuviera nada filoso en las manos, la abrazó por la espalda; esperaba que Hanamaru se asustara o algo parecido, pero no ocurrió nada de eso, lo cual la sorprendió.

—Reconocí tu olor, zura…— dijo calmada la menor.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo huelo? — Dia comenzó a acercar su rostro al hombro de Hanamaru y dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.

—Hueles rico, zura…— dijo con una serenidad que solo sentía con Dia.

—Pues yo pienso que tú hueles mejor…— Dia se sentía extrañamente atrevida aquel día.

Quizás era cuánto extrañaba sentir contacto con su novia, quizás la necesitaba, quizás era la coleta alta que usaba Hanamaru y lo delicioso que lucía su cuello, a Dia no le importaba la razón, solo sabía que quería a su novia, quería amarla, quería hacerla sentir deseada.

Dia, cuestión de segundos, apegó su cuerpo a Hanamaru lo más que pudo. Hanamaru pudo sentir el pecho de su novia presionado contra su espalda, algo que siempre la hacía estar de humor para algo más. La castaña detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y alejó todo lo potencialmente filoso del camino; se quería voltear, pero Dia no se lo permitió. La peli negra deslizó sus manos por debajo del delantal de cocina que usaba Hanamaru y se fue directo a su prominente pecho. La sorpresa de Hanamaru se reflejó en su suave y tierna voz, lo que animó a Dia a seguir. La mayor comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Hanamaru, a veces mordiendo el lugar donde besaba; cuando uno de los hombros de Maru quedó al descubierto, Dia lo mordió con fuerza, provocando un leve quejido en la menor, algo que siempre la incitaba a hacer mucho más. Hanamaru extendió su mano hacia atrás y la puso sobre la cabeza de Dia, empujándola hacia su cuello, exactamente donde quería que los labios de Dia estuvieran. De repente, Hanamaru extendió sus caderas hacia atrás, chocando directamente contra la entrepierna de Dia; la peli negra mordió su labio mientras su mano se aventuraba bajo la blusa de Hanamaru y palpaba uno de sus senos; la mayor apegó aún más su cuerpo contra Hanamaru y deslizó su mano libre hacia la entrepierna de la joven, metiéndola bajo su falda. La joven Kurosawa comenzó a frotar con sus dedos el centro de Hanamaru por sobre la ropa interior, sintiendo cómo esta se humedecía ante el tacto. Los gemidos de Hanamaru incrementaban cada vez que Dia coordinaba sus movimientos y los besos que le daba al cuello de la menor. Una vez verificó que la ropa interior de Hanamaru estaba suficientemente mojada, Dia metió sus dedos y palpó la húmeda zona íntima de la menor; sus dedos se deslizaban por los labios hasta encontrar el ya endurecido clítoris. La peli negra lo rodeó con su pulgar e índice y comenzó a frotarlo con fuerza, provocando que las piernas de Hanamaru temblaran por el placer que estaba experimentando.

—D-Dia… — Hanamaru intentó mirar a Dia, pero dada la posición en la que estaban, le fue difícil hacerlo.

Hanamaru casi cae al suelo por la debilidad presente en sus piernas, por lo que Dia decidió cambiar su "táctica" de ataque. Se despegó levemente de Hanamaru y la ayudó a girar su cuerpo para que ahora ambas pudieran mirarse a los ojos. Una vez Maru logró sostenerse del mueble, Dia aprovechó de sacarle el resto de la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda. Hanamaru ya no se sentía tan consciente de su cuerpo, por lo que las únicas emociones que sentía cuando Dia miraba fijamente su desnudez, eran felicidad y excitación. Dia le pidió a la menor que abriera sus piernas y, en ese instante, pudo notar el efecto que todas esas caricias le provocaron a la menor, especialmente por la forma en que aquel néctar se deslizaba por sus piernas. Atraída por aquella vista, la peli negra acercó su rostro al centro de Hanamaru y, con vigor y deseo, comenzó a besarlo. Hanamaru posó instintivamente sus manos sobre la cabeza de Dia y la atrajo hacia ella, dándole a Dia la señal de que tenía que ser un poco más brusca en los movimientos de su lengua. La mayor obedeció en segundos, lo que tenía a Hanamaru con todo su cuerpo temblando. La menor mordía su labio para evitar que todo lo que gemía fuese escuchado, pero no podía evitar ver la forma en que la mayor la complacía, hundiendo su rostro en su centro, saboreando cada centímetro de él y, también, rodeando su clítoris con la punta de su lengua. Hanamaru dirigió una de sus manos a su pecho para masajear su seno, sobre todo su endurecido y sensible pezón. Dia comenzó a mover con más fuerza su boca y lengua, esperando con ansias el momento en el que Hanamaru explote. Cuando Hanamaru estaba a punto de venirse, Dia alejó su rostro de la entrepierna de la castaña y se puso de pie; una confundida y frustrada Maru la miró fijamente a los ojos, silenciosamente rogándole que la dejara terminar. Dia, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, cargó entre sus brazos a la castaña y la sentó sobre una área despejada del mueble de cocina, volvió a abrir sus piernas, y comenzó a aventurar sus dedos por el centro de Maru. Hanamaru se aferró al cuello de Dia, demandando ser besada mientras sentía que se acercaba su liberación. Dia comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de la menor, dejando leves chupones que más tarde seguirían ahí, pero a Hanamaru poco le importaba ser marcada por su novia. Cuando uno de los dedos de la peli negra entró en el centro de la menor, Hanamaru no pudo evitar sacudirse, pidiendo, audiblemente, que Dia pusiera atención también en su necesitado clítoris. La mayor utilizó su pulgar y parte de su palma para masajear y frotar aquel sensible botón, sintiendo cómo las paredes de Maru apretaban y se contraían alrededor de su dedo, por lo cual quiso añadir otro. Las paredes de Hanamaru temblaban incesantemente, dándole indicio a Dia de que la menor necesitaba un empujón más para terminar. Cuando la peli negra aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, desvió su boca a los magníficos pechos de Hanamaru, rodeando con su lengua los sensibles y rosados pezones que tanto hacían gemir a Maru.

—¡D-Dia!

En cuanto Maru pronunció el nombre de la peli negra, Dia sintió las fuertes convulsiones del centro de Maru alrededor de sus dedos, fueron tan fuertes que por un momento sintió dolor en ellos; sin embargo, el ver el hermoso espectáculo del rostro de Maru mientras se venía hizo que todo dolor y cansancio en su mano valiera la pena. Hanamaru dejó que toda aquella presión que se había acumulado en su centro se liberara, relajando su cuerpo poco a poco. Dia, por su parte, observaba enternecida la escena frente a ella; Maru atrajo el rostro de Dia hacia ella y la besó con pasión, haciéndole saber que había hecho un gran trabajo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Dia.

—Con ganas de más, zura... — susurró la menor, provocando una galante sonrisa en la mayor.

—¿Quieres ir a la habitación?

—Sí...

Cuando Hanamaru intentó pararse se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes como para caminar, a lo cual Dia decidió cargarla hasta la habitación.

—P-Pero Dia...

—No te preocupes, soy feliz haciendo esto por ti...

—Mou...

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Dia, en la cual ambas han dormido durante años, la mayor sentó a Maru en la orilla de la cama y procedió a sacarse la estorbosa ropa que le impedía tener contacto directo con la piel de Hanamaru.

—Soy muy afortunada, zura... — dijo Maru en cuanto Dia se posicionó sobre ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — Dia ya había comenzado a cubrir de besos el expuesto cuerpo de la menor.

—Por muchas cosas, zura... — dijo antes de gemir.

—¿Sabes? Creo que yo soy la afortunada...

—¿P-Por qué?

—Porque llegaste a terminar mi soledad, porque llegaste a iluminar mis días... ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me sentí sola e infeliz? Solo tenía una rutina para que mi mente no jugara sucio conmigo... — Dia estaba trazando un camino de besos desde el cuello de Maru hasta su vientre.

—Lo sé, ya que te conozco desde hace mucho... ¡a-ah! — reaccionó ante el mordisco que Dia le dio a su cadera.

—Te amo, Hanamaru...

—Te amo, Dia...

Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, especialmente por la forma en que recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, las innumerables caricias y afecto que se demostraban con la mirada. Cada una se inundó en la otra, haciendo el amor una y otra vez como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Solo tenían certeza de una cosa, que el día de mañana, ninguna de ellas será capaz de poner un pie fuera de la cama.

**Fin**.

Ps: _**stronzo — **bastardas, estúpidas, imbéciles_

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este Oneshot! Lamento haberme tardado taaaaanto, pero estoy en período de tesis, por lo cual sé que entenderán mi dilema. En fin, ya está terminado! Por favor comenten qué les pareció :)****Agradecimientos a "phoenixnext" por haberme ayudado con la idea del _smut._****_Lovenozoeli - Non~_**


End file.
